Rising
by SassyAngel05
Summary: S/S!Sark and Syd have to cover their tracks with the Alliance. Last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It means a ton to me!
1. Secrets

Title: Rising  
Author: Vona  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine, no matter how hard I wish. J.J. Abrams owns 'em.  
Pairing: S/S  
Feedback: I adore feedback.  
Distribution: Just ask  
Spoilers: Phase One, the episode coming up. The spoilers were graciously posted by Freelancer at the board. I dedicate this all to you guys and my faithful reviewers like Ice, Masquerede, April, Devilgirl, Edele Lane.  
Summary: Sydney and Sark try to find out about SD-6's new mysterious boss.  
  
  
Rising  
  
  
"We all have secrets, Sydney." Sark looked Sydney directly in the eyes and immediately regretted that motion. Sydney seemed to be searching him, her curiosity finally breaking through.  
"What are yours, Mr. Sark?"  
He shrugged indifferently. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."  
Sydney sighed.  
"I just suggest we watch each other's back."  
"I'm supposed to feel comfortable knowing you're watching out for me."  
Sark's smirk broke through, feeling better since his odd meeting with Geiger.  
"I do enjoy it."   
With the look of surprise that flashed across her face, than a specific indignation that she always reserved for him, he pushed passed her and headed to his office. He could feel her watching him. He gazed back over his shoulder briefly then turned away, a scene not lost on Geiger.  
  
Sydney folded her legs up under herself while sitting on the crate in the abandoned warehouse.  
"It was creepy, like Sark was trying to tell me something."  
"I don't like it."  
"Geiger is even more of a creep. Even Sark doesn't know about him, which is something to say, considering."  
"Do you think we should pull you out?"  
Vaughn was pacing at a constant rate.  
"No."  
"But Sark even seems like he's suspicious."  
"Even if he does know, I don't think he would turn me in."  
"Geiger?"  
"Try to find out as much as you can. This means my dad won't be allowed all the priviledged information. Sloane trusted my dad, not Geiger."  
"Today all around sucks, doesn't it?"  
Sydney started to laugh uncontrollably. Vaughn studied Sydney, watching his agent laughing hysterically.  
"What?"  
Sydney tried to breath.  
"Sark wants me to trust him. Geiger has taken over SD-6, making the take down seem impossible and Michael Vaughn just said this day sucks."  
Vaughn joined in with her giggling. He leaned against the crate and Sydney rested her head on his shoulder.   
"My life sucks."  
"Join the club." The two stayed silent, absorbing that day.  
  
Marshall fidgetted in his chair. The new boss scared him. Mr. Sloane had always seemed to be a decent man. Geiger didn't give Marshall that same impression. This was the first chance he had to impress Mr. Geiger. Sydney filed in and Sark followed her pace. Sark took his seat next to Marshall and across from Sydney. Geiger stood up. "I know you all are concerned about Mr. Sloane's whereabouts, but until he shows up. I'll be taking his place. Your first mission is for both Miss Bristow and Mr. Sark. You will be going to Finland to retrieve a form of an encrypted computer program. You will be going to a party thrown by Peter Veriferd. Sark will do communications and Sydney, may I call you that?"  
"Yes." Sydney replied stiffly.  
"Sydney will be doing the footwork. Mr. Flinkman, please go over our operational technology."  
Sydney started to zone out, studying Geiger. Something about him reminded her of someone. Who? Sark took note of Sydney's far away gaze.  
"So, uh, let's see. I, uh, uh..."  
Marshall glanced at Sydney for support, but found her preoccupied. Sark finally kicked her under the table. She shot him a dirty look.  
"Yes, Marshall?" Sydney prodded and smiled brightly at him. He took a deep breath.   
"Okay. This computer software is written on a book. It's in Mr. Veriferd's library at his mansion. The door is locked and is only opened by voice activation. Sark's going to manipulate the voice into the password, but you'll have to talk to him, Miss Bristow."   
Sydney nodded.  
"This lipstick will be his voice transmitter, just make sure you have the tube out. You'll meet Mr. Sark at the stairs. So, it's cool, right?"  
Sydney smiled again.  
"Okay."  
"Thank you, Mr. Flinkman. Here are your covers. You're dismissed."  
Geiger handed each of them a file and waited for them to leave.  
  
"Where did you go back there, my dear Miss Bristow?" Sark called after Sydney shortly following the meeting that had just occured. "What are you rambling about?" Sydney asked, impatiently.  
"I never ramble, but you daydream."  
Sydney shook her head, but didn't protest too much.  
"Tell me, Sydney. You know I'll find out anyway."  
"It's just Mr. Geiger. He just reminds of someone I know; his mannerisms, the worry wrinkles, even the eye shape, but I can't seem to connect it to who."  
"I've been researching our new boss. It seems he hasn't been around very long at all."  
Sydney whipped up her head to meet Sark's eyes.  
"How long?"  
"Apparantly he's only 27."  
"He is not. He's around 55."  
"But according to the records I've found, he's only been around for 27 years."  
"He's not who he says he is."  
"I should say not."  
"We're going to figure it out, aren't we?"  
"I've already started running through the database those who disappeared or died in 1975 with unidentified or unrecognizable bodies."  
"Those who died, but the bodies..."  
"Were too badly damaged and dental records were used. I'm trying to match bone structures and go from there."  
He took Sydney's hand.  
"Neither of us want this Geiger fellow. We'll trap him and maybe even SD-6 will collapse."  
"Why would I want that?"  
Sark's ice blue eyes started to shine with amusement.  
"You know why, Miss Double."  
Sydney gasped and scanned the room for any witnesses.  
"You do know." She replied after finding none.  
"I'm not an idiot, Sydney?"  
Sydney smiled at him.  
"I'd debate that if I didn't have to go pack."  
Sark shook his head and Sydney walked out the door. 


	2. The Mission

Rising  
Chapter Two  
The Mission  
  
  
  
They were already in Finland ready to attend the party. Sark sat on the arm rest and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone; his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He tapped in a few more buttons and ten pictures came up on the screen. He checked his watch again.  
"Sydney, I've found ten matches, but we've got to go!" He pressed save and closed the computer.   
"I'm coming! Who are they?"  
"I already shut the computer down."  
Sydney poked her head out of the bathroom. "What did you do that for?"  
"I thought we would be leaving for the party this century."  
Sydney slammed the door shut. He heard some movements and then the door opened again. Sydney emerged, a light pink halter dress flowing all around her and an auburn wig pulled into curls. Sark was unprepared for the picture she made. She smiled at him, her lips glossed over prettily. Sark started to tie his tie, but he was fumbling. Sydney had that effect on him. She floated over to him, removing his hands, and adeptly tied it for him. Her delicate, white hands landed on his chest. Sark leaned forward, caressing Sydney's soft skin. Their lips were inches apart.   
"The party's already started." Sydney blurted out as they almost touched.   
Sark jerked away.  
"Right. Thanks." Sydney grabbed her purse and they headed silently to the mansion.  
  
Sark slid into a closet underneath the stairs and pressed his ring that Marshall had designed.  
"Sydney, can you hear me?"  
"Yes." Sydney replied, standing in the corner of the room.  
"I see him. I'm on my way to make contact."  
"Good luck, Sydney."  
"Thanks." Her words had drastically changed from their first mission together. Sydney removed her lipstick from her purse and made the appearance of applying it.  
"Oh! Excuse me, Sir." Sydney said rapidly in Finnish, after bumping into Peter.  
"Only heaven would allow such an angel to fall and bump into me."  
Sydney could hear Sark laughing in her ear piece, but tried to ignore the rich sound.  
"Both of us are fortunate."  
"What is your name?"  
"Inge Roberson."  
"An angelic name."  
Sydney beamed, trying to pretend she was attracted to this very disturbing man.  
"And your name is?"  
"Peter Veriferd. I own this mansion."  
"It really is quite beautiful."  
"But it pales in comparison to you."  
Sark's voice ran through her head, "Can he put it on any thicker? By the way, I've been done for a couple minutes now."  
Sydney pressed her cell phone button to ring.  
"Oh, pardon me. Hello? Oh, dear. Yes. I know." Sydney walked away from Veriferd, giving him a little wave.  
"I marvel at your brilliance, Sydney."  
"As well you should. And don't think flattery is going to keep me from kicking your butt the minute I see you. I'm on my way."  
"I look forward to it."  
Sydney rushed to the stairwell.  
  
The couple snuck up the backstairwell and started down the corridor. Sark put his arm out to stop her. He played the tape. "Shadows."  
"Voice activated. Confirmed Peter Veriferd."  
The door unlocked and they entered.   
"We're looking for Oliver Twist."  
"Dickens...Dickens...Oliver Twist!"  
"What are you doing in here, Inge?"  
Sydney froze. "I just wanted to explore your house."  
"I'm afraid you didn't. Give me the book."  
Sydney glanced at Sark and flicked her eyes at the guard behind Veriferd.  
He nodded imperceptibly. Sydney let Veriferd grip the book before twirling his arm. Sark attacked the guard, knocking him out with a quick punch to the back of his neck. Sydney stepped on Veriferd's foort, kneed him in the groin, and tied him to the table.  
"What can I say? I like to read."  
Sark shook his head and took her arm. They hurried away from the mansion in a flurry of black and pink.  
  
Sydney pulled her now brown hair in a low pony tail and curled up in the large arm chair in the hotel room. She and Sark were staying overnight, so both had changed into their pajamas. She took the computer in her lap and Sark pulled her over, sliding in next to her. Sydney tried to ignore the close proximity of their bodies and the feel of Sark's arms around her as he punched in a few buttons.  
"James Montrose." The picture flashed across the computer.  
"Alexander Ferrer, Jonathan Christen, Ryan Dale, Stephen Pollard, William Vaughn, Just..."  
"Oh my Lord."  
"What?"  
Sark faced Sydney, watching her eyes well up with tears at the seeming impossibity.  
"No."  
"Sydney?"  
"It is him."  
Sark flicked back to the picture.  
"The worry wrinkles, the eye shape, the mouth shape. Sure, he's had plastic surgery, some colored contacts, hair dye, but it's still him."  
"Sydney, you're not making any sense. How do you know him?"  
"My CIA contact, Vaughn. That's his father. My mom killed him. Or that's what we thought."  
Sydney couldn't stop herself from crying. She hated herself all the more for it, being in front of Sark. This was breaking down a barrier between them and she hated it.  
"She lied. He lied. I'm so tired of lies."  
Sark tightened his arms around her.  
"I can't believe it."  
Sydney turned to meet his eyes. She brushed her hand on his clean-cut cheek. She couldn't keep herself from doing it. Sark leaned into her gentle touch, his eyes closed instantly. It was as if he had never in his entire life been held so sweetly. Her mouth surged forward, capturing his lips passionately. They were both shocked by the feelings that vibrated through them, a kiss never tasting so tender and passionate at the same time. Sark pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her hair.   
"We'll find the truth, Sydney. And I'll fix this."  
Sydney clutched his chest, closing her eyes, ignoring the fact that this was just a moment of weakness. It felt too good to be held again to try to guard herself. Sark shifted his weight evenly and held her like a life line.  
"I'll fix this."  
Sydney relaxed in his grip, slowly drifting into an innocent slumber. Sark put the laptop on the floor and shifted their legs so that they rested on the ottoman. Sark fell asleep after Sydney, his only thoughts shockingly on protecting himself and Sydney.  
  
Sydney woke up warm and with a crick in her neck. She peered over and saw a sleeping Sark, holding her close. He seemed content, his face smooth and sweet. Sydney disentangled her body from his and slipped quietly into the bedroom.   
"Syd?"  
Sydney turned to him, her voice hard, to protect herself. "What?"  
She saw something change in his eyes. When he had come into the room, his eyes were soft, a puddle of water, but now they were cold. Ice. She shivered involuntarily, afraid at what she felt take over the room.  
"Nothing. We've got to go. Do you think you could move a little faster than you did last night?"  
"I think I'll take a separate plane."  
"Whatever the princess wants."  
Sark grabbed his suitcase and slammed the hotel door. Sydney collapsed down onto the bed, massaging her temples. What had she gotten herself into? William Vaughn was alive. She was trusting Sark. She was kissing Sark. But she wouldn't let that happen again, no matter how nice it was. She stood up and walked to the closet, beginning to pack her clothes for the long trip home. 


	3. Confusion

Rising  
Chapter Three  
Confusion  
  
  
  
Sydney tossed her keys and cell phone on the front table, shutting the door quietly, hoping to avoid her friends. Will heard her, though, and hurried into the hall.  
"Hey! Welcome home!"  
"Hi, Will." Pangs of guilt shot through her body the moment she saw him, but quickly pushed the emotions to the side.   
"You seem upset."  
Sydney tried to shake him off. He wouldn't understand anything that was on her mind. Which should she mention first? The fact that she kissed the man who Will despises most in the world, or perhaps that her handler's father is really alive, but not so wonderful?  
Will wrapped an arm around Sydney's shoulder.  
"You know you can tell me, don't you?"  
"I've got to figure things out for myself before I tell you or anyone for that matter."  
Francie came rushing in next.  
"Did you have a good trip, Syd?"  
"It was all right."  
"Did Dixon go with you?"  
"No, my new partner did."  
Will tilted his head, not knowing who her new partner was. Sure, he knew Sark worked with her, but didn't know that they were partners.  
"Who is your new partner?"  
"Mr. Sark."  
Will blanched at the man's name.  
"That sounds so professional, " Francie continued, totally oblivious.  
"He probably intended it that way."  
"Old and wrinkly?"  
"Not really."  
Will shot Sydney an odd glance, that she couldn't really read.  
"I'm exhausted. I need to rest before I go into the office."  
*Dee dee dee dee*  
Will watched Sydney stare at the phone like it was an explosive. She didn't seem to be making any move towards it, so he picked it up for her.  
"Hello?"  
"Is Sydney there? This is her cellular phone, is it not?"  
"It is. I just picked it up for her. Mr. Sark?" Will's voice held an intense horror. Sydney grabbed the phone like a flash of lightening.  
"Sark?"  
"I called your mobile phone, so Mr. Tippin wouldn't be aware I contacted you."  
"I left it on the table."  
"Sorry, then."  
"Mr. Sark is apologizing? I have to get out my record books."  
"Sydney, I need you to listen."  
The smile on Sydney's face vanished.  
"I did some more research on my flight back. William Vaughn..."  
Sydney cut in, "No. Stop."  
"Sydney."  
"We are not discussing this."  
"I know this is hard on you, but compartmentalize. You've always been able to."  
Sydney turned away from her friends, but they didn't leave. Francie didn't realize the importance of the conversation and Will still wanted to be there to help Sydney if she needed anything. Francie was listening closely, trying to dissect her best friend's emotions during the phone call, but she was totally blank. There wasn't dislike, there wasn't like, love, hate, nothing. Just a blank facade. Francie looked over at Will, who seemed to be worried about something she didn't understand. "Will?" She whispered, quietly. Will put a finger to her lips and took her hand in his. Francie settled on the contact and went back to eavesdropping.  
"I cannot compartmentalize this, Sark."  
"Sydney, I know that it's hard on you to find this out. But you've got to deal with it. Despite what happened between us, we still have to take Geiger down. You have to listen."  
"You know nothing about this. You've done nothing but hurt me since I've known you. Why would you be any different now? Because we kissed? I doubt it. It wasn't even real."  
Will stared at Sydney in shock. Francie, on the otherhand, was smiling. Will pulled her away from Sydney and into the living room, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. Even if it was pretend, it was hard to picture Sydney kissing that monster.   
"If that's what you think, Sydney, you're an idiot."  
The line sounded like it had disconnected.  
"Sark? Sark? What do you mean? SARK!"  
She flipped off her phone. "Damn."  
Francie called out, "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just had a little fight with my partner. I have to go find him."  
Will asked, "Do you need any help? I can come."  
"No, I've-I just-I gotta go."  
Sydney grabbed her keys and left as fast as she could.  
  
Sark leaned against his steering wheel. He knew Sydney didn't want to know about William Vaughn, but they had to work this out. She lashed out at him. It was a reasonable comment, mostly true. But still it stabbed his heart like a knife. He knew that kiss wasn't real to her. Nothing with him could ever be real to her. It was just a bloody nightmare for her. He had hurt Sydney a lot. He'd kidnapped her best friend, captured her, beat her, tortured her, forced her into comprimising her very own morals to save her life and her friend's. But through all that, he still loved her. He didn't understand what it was like, being in love. Still, this was it. He knew it was. She would never accept that. And he had to deal with that fact. The emotions he felt with Sydney confused him. He hated it. He was never confused. He always thought everything our rationally, making calculated steps towards a bigger picture. You'd think that the kiss, the kiss instigated by Sydney, would mean something. At the moment, she had been weak. That was exactly what she was telling herself right now. He knew it. He knew Sydney better than he knew himself. But he didn't really know himself, did he? He'd lost himself somewhere in between his teenage years and become a cold-blooded murderer. He stared out through the windshield at the scenery before him. The observatory made him feel calm, more at peace. He never felt like that. The last time was the previous night with Sydney, and before that, years. He punched the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare, disturbing the quiet, including making a flock of birds fly out from the trees. He sighed. Even the observatory wasn't helping. A light tap on the window broke him from his thoughts. Sydney's innocent face reflected trhough. He unlocked the door and slid over.  
"How'd you know I was here?" Sark questioned.  
"I went to your apartment, but you weren't there. The observatory is my favorite place to sort out my thoughts. I came and you were here."  
"Ah."  
They sat in silence for several moments, neither knowing where to begin.  
"I'm sorry for what I said."  
"It's not a big deal. Besides, it was true."  
"Then what did you mean before you hung up?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Sark."  
"It's Andrew."  
"Andrew?"  
"Yeah. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Sydney."  
Sydney tilted her head, watching Sark steadily. This was a rare moment of tenderness from him.  
"Andrew, it's part of our relationship. Without our fights, it wouldn't be us."  
Sark shrugged, glancing at his watch.  
"I have a meeting with Geiger. I really shouldn't be late."  
"Yeah. We don't want to make him suspicious."  
Sark gave her a small smile.  
"I'll see you at work."   
Sydney opened the door and slid out. She watched him back up, and amazingly, both of their hearts felt heavier than before their conversation. But all the same, they had a company to destroy and a man to bring down. They had to focus. 


	4. Confirmation

Rising  
Chapter Four  
Confirmation  
A.N. Addy, I don't know what Sark's real name is. I just used Andrew. It seems like the widely accepted name for Sark.  
  
Jack cornered in the garage.   
"You've got to be careful with the new boss. He's not going to trust our lies."  
"I am, Dad."  
"I'm not entirely convinced that this isn't a set up. Sark gets rid of Sloane and bring in his own recommendation for boss."  
Sydney had already started to shake her head vehemetly.  
"Why are you shaking your head?"  
"He doesn't want Geiger any more than we do."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I just am." Sydney debated on whether or not she should tell Jack about their discovery about Geiger. She decided to wait until she got more information. She wanted to ask Irina about him. She had to wait until Irina took her roof top walk to avoid prying eyes and ears.  
"I have to go give Geiger my report. I'll talk to you later. Sydney gave her dad a smile and strutted into the office.  
  
Sydney opened the door to Geiger's office the same time Sark did. They stopped in the door jam together. Sark tried not to concentrate on Sydney's very kissable lips and Sydney felt a blush rise up to her cheeks.  
"Excuse me." Sydney said, finding her voice first.  
"Indeed." They separated and Geiger watched on with interest. Mr. Sark's weak point. Sydney Bristow. The attraction was obvious. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, glad that he had finally knew how to trap Mr. Sark into talking.   
"Hello, Mr. Geiger. Here's my report."  
"Excellent work in Finland, Miss Bristow. I can see why you are one of the top agents in this area."  
Sydney seemed to be staring at him, like she was searching for something important. Evidence? She reminded him so much of her, the one who gave him freedom and then deserted him. No words or anything, just disappeared.  
"Thank you, Sydney."  
"No problem at all." Sydney exited the office and walked to her desk. She looked down at her fist and opened it. A small slip of paper lay inside. Sark had slipped it to her in the door jam.  
  
Meet me at 7 tonight. We have some things to discuss.  
  
Sydney glanced around the office and decided she had to talk to her mother before then. She had to have hard evidence or at least a confession from her mother on the truth. She hurried out of SD-6 to make contact with the CIA.  
  
Sydney tightened her black jacket as she headed up to the roof of the building. Irina had already been out there for five minutes. Sydney had to get up there and ask her mother about William Vaughn in ten minutes. Irina turned at the sound of the door opening.  
"Sydney. This is a pleasant surprise."   
"I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?' Irina stayed directly in front of Sydney, worried about her daughter's tone of voice.  
"You killed 20 CIA agents in the 1970's."  
"Yes. You already know that."  
"You didn't kill them all, did you?"  
Irina's eyes flicked to the cage that surrounded her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You didn't kill William Vaughn."  
Irina sighed and turned away from Sydney, not able to look at her.  
"He was disillusioned with the CIA."  
"You helped him out."  
"I did. He joined the KGB and then my organization."  
"Did Mr. Sark ever see him?" Sydney had to know if he was lying to her.   
"Oh, no. They were in charge of totally different operations. Ge...Vaughn stayed in Russia. Mr. Sark travelled around the world. Mr. Sark didn't even know about him."  
"Did Vaughn know about Sark?"  
"Yes. He knew almost everything about my operations."  
"Did Vaughn have plastic surgery?"  
"Yes. He changed his face."  
"Then, he dyed his hair and changed his eye color."  
"Several times since he was William Vaughn."  
Sydney sighed.   
"Does your Vaughn know, Sydney?"  
"No! I haven't told him. You can't either."  
"I won't. How did you know?"  
"He's the new head of SD-6."  
Irina stopped pacing and jerked Sydney's arm.  
"He's dangerous. I didn't even know him towards the end."  
"Meaning..."  
"He changed from that patriot Mr. Vaughn knew to the one who hated the U.S. government. From there, he changed form that idealistic man to who he is today. He's so explosive, he would definitely kill you. He probably knows who you are. He knows you're a double agent, also."  
"Does he know about Michael? I mean, did he ever look him up, find out he was a CIA agent?"  
"Yes."  
"And he knows about me?"  
"Yes. And that Vaughn is your handler."  
"Ms. Derevko, time is up." The marshalls surrounded her and she started to walk inside.  
"Mom!" Irina stopped.  
"Why?"  
The unspoken between mother and daughter completed the question. Why didn't you tell her or Vaughn or even Kendall for that matter? Irina opened her mouth, then closed it again. She had wanted to protect Sydney and William's sad son. That man worshipped his father, the memory of him. It was much like Sydney had with Laura Bristow. She couldn't bring down Vaughn's world as well. It was her way of making things up to Sydney, even though she shouldn't have known. It was her own way of preserving Sydney's sacred memory of her mother, though it was being played out between a father and son. The marshalls grabbed Irina's arm and pulled her inside, leaving Sydney very cold and very lonely on the rooftop. 


	5. Clandestine Meetings

Rising  
Chapter Five  
Clandestine Meetings  
  
  
  
  
Sydney sat down on the hard bench of the observatory. She shivered as the wind blew her hair all about her face. Sark leaned over her shoulder. "Hey."  
She jumped. "Finally. I was afraid I came to the wrong place. You're late and I always thought you were known for your punctuality."  
"I was occupied. So sorry to keep you waiting." The sarcasm bit into her heart, but she tried to ignore how cold she seemed to get. He took a seat next to her, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He removed two pieces of paper and handed them to her.  
"I narrowed the search down to two of the matches I found that could be Geiger."  
"Sark..."  
"No, Sydney. You and I agreed to work on this. William Vaughn and James Montrose are the two matches. The only way..."  
"Sark."  
"The way we can find out is to find the remains..."  
"Sark!" She finally yelled, her voice echoing into the canyon.  
"What?"   
"He's William Vaughn."  
Sark watched her steadily.  
"How do you know?"  
"My mother didn't kill him. She recruited him and faked his death."  
Sark stretched against the back of the bench.  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
"I did my own research."  
"So, if you know so much, what are we going to do about it?"  
"You're mad that I found out who he was before you."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Should we approach him?"  
"He could go on the run, plus it'd blow our covers with the Alliance."  
"Our covers?"  
"Now that I know who he is, I need to come up with a good plan."  
"Okay. Since we're here, should we start working on it?"  
"Security Section might get suspicous if the bugs are jammed for too long."  
"Right."  
They fell quiet for a couple of minutes, staring at each other, drinking in the sight of the other, tension thick in the air. "I'll contact you when I have my plan."  
"Okay."  
Sark stood up, straightened his suit jacket, rebuttoning it. He started to walk to his convertible, but stopped when he reached the door. He looked back and saw a very lost looking Sydney on the bench. She had wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make herself warm again. Her chocolate tresses were flying wildly about, making her look almost crazed.  
"Sydney?"  
"You're still here?"  
"Are you okay?"  
Her voice was hard, but her eyes were much softer.  
"I'm fine."  
Sark bobbed his head. "Fine." He opened the car door, started the engine, and pulled away, trying to ignore the frightened little girl he had just seen in Sydney.   
  
Vaughn layed back in his bed. Sydney had been acting odd lately. It was like she was hiding something. But there was nothing he could put his finger on, no concrete evidence. What disturbed him even more was that she seemed to be confiding in Sark. Jack had told him about the conversation he had with Sydney. Sydney trusted Sark. She was slowly believing in Sark. That worried him even more. He had called her that very night and Sydney never came to the werehouse. Will finally contacted him to say he had no idea where Sydney was. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. He wondered if she'd been discovered, captured, tortured, but the scariest thought he had of all; that she was with Sark. He turned over in bed, knowing he would never sleep.  
  
Francie heard the door open at 12:30 in the morning.   
"Sydney? Are you all right?" Sydney glanced up, surprised to find her friend so worried.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"You usually call if you're going to be late."  
"Oh, am I late?"  
"It's 12:30 and you said you didn't have any plans."  
"It is?"  
"Syd?"  
"Right. I didn't mean to worry you. I just got preoccupied."  
"Will's been worried about you even more. He wouldn't tell me why."  
"Where is he?"  
"Asleep."  
"Oh."  
"Sydney?" Will stood in the door way to Francie's room.  
"Yeah. It's me."  
"Where were you? People have been worried about you."  
Sydney's mind flashed to Vaughn.  
"I was at the observatory and I lost track of time."  
"So everything is okay?"  
"Fine. I'm tired. Good night, you guys."  
Sydney walked away, dejectedly, leaving Francie even more confused and Will even more worried. 


	6. Planning

Rising  
Chapter Six  
Planning  
  
Sydney and Sark had agreed to meet at Francie's restaurant. A busy atmosphere, the possibilty of an accidental run in, and a few bug killers would make the meeting a lot easier for them both. Sark entered the cheery restaurant and saw Sydney in a corner booth. Sark snuck to the booth, glancing around to see if Security Section was watching.  
"Imagine running into you here."  
"I am shocked."  
The two exchanged a look. Sark opened his messenger bag and placed some papers on the table. Sydney was still staring at him.  
"What?"  
"I've never seen you in casual dress."  
"I don't look that much different."  
"You do." Sark rolled his eyes and prepared to get down to business. Francie walked over.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"A Petreuse 1982, please."  
"No problem."  
"Francie, this is Sark."  
Sark watched in amusement as Francie's face lit up.  
"You're Mr. Sark? You don't look deformed or anything."  
Sark burst into laughter and Sydney started to blush.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"To hear Sydney talk about it, you're the worst person to be teamed up with."  
"Ah, she's covering up her real feelings."  
Sark grabbed his shin as he felt a sharp kick be executed to his knee cap.  
Francie smiled brightly and shook his hand. She shot Sydney a look that clearly said, What is wrong with you?  
"I'll bring your wine right out."  
"Thank you."  
Francie left and Sydney shook her head.  
"We've got to trap him. My thoughts are you ask to meet with him. Not at SD-6, somewhere else. Then, let me take care of the rest."  
"What are you going to do?"  
Sark met her eyes. "Don't worry about that part."  
She flinched a little and Sark knew what she was thinking. He would be the monster he really was. She would have to deal with it.  
"It's a good plan, Sydney."  
"I know it is. Why don't we do it on Friday?"  
"Alright. Be careful."  
"Yeah. You too."  
"I should go, before SD-6's goons break the place down."  
"See you at work."  
"Good night." Sark strolled away cockily after taking one last sip of his wine, surprised that their meeting had ended so cordially. Sydney watched him leave and a wave of worry flood over her. She had one of those feelings, a dangerous foreboding that she couldn't seem to shake.  
  
Sydney left the restaurant an hour later, telling Francie good bye. As she walked to her SUV, she knew she was being followed. She sped up her pace, hoping to avoid confrontation, since she didn't have any weapons. Suddenly, four armed men surrounded her. Sydney kicked a gun out of one guy's hand while twisting the other guy's arm. A fire was shot and Sydney fell to the ground. She clutched her leg and tried to crawl away. One stepped on her hand and she screamed out. She felt the barrel of the gun hit the back of her neck and shoot, and her entire world went black.  
  
Will called Vaughn frantically.  
"She hasn't come home. Sydney left Francie's restaurant eight hours ago and said she was going home. She isn't there. And right before Sydney left, Francie got to meet Mr. Sark."  
"I knew he would turn her in. She tried to tell me he wouldn't, but I shouldn't have listened."  
"What can we do?"  
"We've got to get into SD-6. Meet me at a werehouse, it's on the corner of 7th and Delaware. We'll devise a plan from there."  
"Sounds good." Will disconnected and rushed to his car. 


	7. Discovery

Rising  
Chapter Seven  
Discovery  
  
Sark streched out in his bed. It was Thursday. One more day and he and Sydney would get rid of Geiger. *BRING* Sark jerked up the phone, glancing at the clock on the way.  
"Mr. Sark."  
"Hello, Mr. Sark. How was your delightful evening out with Sydney?"  
"Pleasant, Mr. Geiger. And yours?"  
"Equally pleasant. You know Sydney Bristow?"  
"I do work with her and as you already know, I ran into her last night."  
"Yes, well, last night was a busy time for her. I caputured her. You see, you have information I want. You want to save Sydney. Come to the SD-6 office at 1:30 today. We'll have our discussion at that time."  
"What makes you think I'll tell you?"  
"You've formed some sort of bond with Agent Bristow. You'll tell me to protect her."  
Sark hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He cursed a few times under his breath before getting to his feet. He began to think, "I wonder what Mr. Vaughn will think when he discovers Daddy Dearest kidnapped his agent."  
  
Vaughn was talking to Will on his communications. "Okay. I found the air vent. Is Weiss there?"  
His best friend's voice said jovially over the link, "You think I'd let you walk into enemy territory without me to sit here and eat my donut, shouting supportive cliches like ' you can do it'?"  
Vaughn chuckled. "I appreciate your help. Do you see me?" He asked as he slid into the ducts. Will tapped the return button and clicked the mouse. The blue print of Credit Dauphine appeared on the screen. A red mark blipped, the tracking device Vaughn had attached to his jacket. "Yeah. The conversation room is to your left."  
Vaughn completed a series of turns and tunnels and found himself laying over Sydney's head. She was drugged and in pain, that much was obvious.  
"Found her."  
He moved aside the vent and jumped out.  
"Sydney, are you alright?"  
"Andrew?"  
"No. It's Vaughn."  
"Vaughn? Vaughn! Which one are you?"  
"Sydney?"  
"You could be any of them or none of them. No one ever really knows."  
Sydney's words were slurred and drawn out.  
"I've got to get you out of here."  
Sydney started to giggle uncontrollably. She began, "Michael, William, Andrew, Arvin, Jonathan, Marcus, Marshall, Milo, Anna, William, Alexander, Irina, Francine, Charles, Laura, Michael, William, Andrew..."  
"Sydney!"  
"Lovely of you to join us, Mr. Vaughn."  
Vaughn turned and found a tall, blond man standing over him.  
"Mr. Geiger."  
"My reputation precedes me, does it? It's wonderful to see you again."  
"I've never seen you before."  
"You mean to tell me that my own son doesn't recognize me?"  
"Dad?"  
Vaughn mumbled the words that were so close to Sydney's only months before.  
"Good boy." He began to clap for his son. The guards rushed to him, tearing him away from Sydney, latching him into an adjacent chair.  
"Only a few more moments until Mr. Sark will try his own pathetic rescue attempt."  
Sydney's head lulled limply to the side and tears began to fall. "Andrew, Arvin, Jonathan..."  
  
Through the same path did Andrew Sark travel as Michael Vaughn. The same quest for the same woman. He landed on his feet much more adeptly than the man before him, though.   
"Sydney."  
He rushed to her, ignoring Vaughn.  
"You're not a Vaughn. No, you're not...you are a Sark."  
She started her slew of names again. Vaughn watched as Sark brushed Sydney's hair away from her face and lifted her head up. A huge black bruise and an inch long cut was revealed on her perfect skin.  
"You're not making any sense, Sydney."  
Vaughn interrupted, "It's a list of all the people she knows. They're full names."  
Sark nodded curtly. "I should have known that he knew, Syd. I just thought we had been careful. I thought we had everything planned out so perfectly. Nothing's ever perfect. You've told me that before."  
He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She groaned and continued her recitation. He began to unhook her.  
"Ah, Ah, Mr. Sark, my information before you get the girl."  
"What do you want?"   
"Irina Derevko's whereabouts."  
"I don't know where she is."  
"Wrong answer."  
Geiger shot Sydney immediately in the thigh. She screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
"Try again."  
"I told you I don't know!"  
"You were her right hand man. You replaced me, practically. Of course you know where she is."  
"I don't! I'd tell you if I did."  
Geiger shook his head and pointed to the guard. He stepped forward, took Sydney's arm and twisted it until it snapped. Sydney cried out, unable to stop it from happening. Sark's eyes widened and he moved towards the guard like a cat circling his prey. The guard grabbed a hold of Sydney's neck, stopping any more movement from Sark.  
"Tell me!"  
"She's somewhere in America. She never told me her exact location."  
"She doesn't like you." Sydney's quiet, pain-stricken voice broke through. Geiger smiled.  
"I should have known her daughter knew. Where is she, Sydney?"  
"Michael, William, Andrew..."  
Sydney's moment of clarity crashed down. Sark inched towards her. Geiger hand cuffed Sark to the drawer. Sark jerked and Geiger cackled.  
"Go ahead and try, Mr. Sark. Try. It'd give me great pleasure."  
He left, the two guards following. 


	8. Rescue

Rising  
Chapter Eight  
Rescue  
  
"My dad isn't dead." Vaughn announced from the chair.  
"No." Sark answered simply as he inspected the drawer he was attached to.  
"Irina didn't kill him."  
"No."  
Sark jiggled the drawer until he heard the drawer stops snap off. Sark quickly pulled the drawer down and twisted, dislocating his shoulder, but managing to get loose. Sydney shifted and cried out in pain. "Shh...baby, stay quiet."  
"Sark..."  
"Yes. It's me. I'll get you out of here." Sark quickly unhooked Vaughn.  
"Get in the duct. I'll lift her up to you."  
"Weiss, Will, be at the extraction point." Vaughn said into the watch before pulling himself into the vents. Sark gently lifted the incoherent Sydney and passed her to Vaughn. Sark grabbed a hold of the edge and flipped into the duct. Slowly, the two crawled through the duct together. When they got to the other side, Sark immediately took her into his arms. Vaughn lifted out his arms.  
"Give her to me. You're injured."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Hand her over."  
"No." Sark shot Vaughn a look that could kill. He carried Sydney all the way to the van.  
  
Sark laid her head on his lap, gently massaging her head, unaware of the own pain he felt.  
"Ow...Ow...No! AH!!!!"  
"Sydney, you're okay...shhh..."  
She was balling and thrashing about the van.  
"What did he give her?" Weiss asked impatiently from the front seat.  
"I don't know. She's been babbling since I found her. But she wasn't screaming before." Vaughn answered.  
"She's hallucinating." Will supplied, glancing in the rear view mirror as he drove.  
"NO! GET AWAY!" Sydney rolled from side to side, screaming from whatever she was seeing and from her injuries. Sark pulled her to a sitting position and held her tightly to him, stopping her movements.  
"Please, baby, stay quiet. We're going to get you help." He had whispered it, but no one missed what he said. She continued to cry. Sark looked up from her face to Will.  
"We can't go to a hospital. We'll have to take her to the CIA headquarters, so she'll be safe."  
Vaughn offered, feeling almost a bit of graditude to the murderer, "If you go to the CIA, they'll take you prisoner."  
"I really don't care. I will not let her get caught."  
"We can take her in. You can just leave."  
Sark shook his head. "No. I can't just leave. I passed the point of being able to just leave a long time ago." Vaughn actually understood what this guy meant. Sydney's brown eyes opened, staring into Sark's sad blue eyes.  
"Andrew?"  
"I'm here, Sydney, I'm here."  
  
The van pulled into the CIA headquarters and Sark once again refused to let anyone touch her. They headed into the entrance. Kendall and Jack were the first to see Sark strolling through the CIA office. Everyone just stopped any activity except for watching U.S. enemy number one carry double agent Bristow through the thresh hold. He started, "I don't know what he gave her, but she's been hallucinating for a while. She's been shot in both legs and her arm is broken."   
Someone had found a wheelchair and rolled it over to them. Sark placed her in it carefully.  
"AHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOO!!!"  
"Sydney, no one is going to come after you." He had bent down on his knees. She watched his face, and he wasn't sure if she could see him or not. She relaxed though, until they started to push her away. "Take me back to him! Please...don't hurt me."  
Sark heard her crying out, but knew he couldn't do anything now. Sark realized how much pain he was in, both emotionally and physically. There was a reason they weren't supposed to form attachments. Well, it was too late now. He knew how to fix the physical pain, though. He pulled on his arm and pushed it back into the socket. People stared in horror as he fixed his own arm.  
"Where will they take her?" Sark asked, abstractly.  
Vaughn was the only one who would answer. "Surgery, then the recooperation wing."  
Sark nodded and heard Kendall come up behind him. He lifted Sark up by his good arm. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and well be used against you..."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sark watched Sydney disappear into the corridor and felt himself being led the opposite direction, far away from Sydney and freedom. 


	9. Conversations

Rising  
Chapter Nine  
Conversations  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I couldn't get into ff.net for awhile and then I got in a car accident. But it's here now. Thanks again for reading the story.  
  
Sydney woke up groggily, taking in her surroundings.  
"Vaughn?"  
"Sydney! How are you feeling?!"  
"Awful. Where am I?"  
"CIA's renewal wing."  
Sydney closed her eyes, trying to recall the previous events.  
"I left the restaurant and I was surrounded. What happened after that?"  
"Geiger took you hostage, as if he knew Mr. Sark would want to save you."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He was arrested after he put you in a wheelchair."  
"What? No."  
Sydney leaned up fromt he matress, but collapsed back into the pillows.  
"Take me to him."  
"Sydney, you need your rest."  
"Michael Vaughn, I can hardly feel my legs, but I will crawl to that cell if I have to."   
Vaughn began to protest, but Sydney's determined glare stopped him short. He held his hands up in surrender.  
"All right."  
He brought the wheel chair to the side of her bed and lifted her into the wheelchair. She grimaced, but didn't make a sound, no matter how much pain she was in. He wheeled her towards the cell.  
  
The bars slowly lifted. Vaughn stopped her in front of Sark's glass cage. He was sitting on the metal slab staring at the opposite wall. His arm was put in a sling and he seemed to be concentrating on a specific block of wall. Sydney lifted her unbroken arm and tapped lightly. Vaughn whispered, "I'll be back in a few moments."  
Vaughn exited to watch the exchange on the monitors.  
"Hey." Sark said quietly, placing his hand on the plexiglass. Sydney smoothed her hand at the same outline.  
"You look terrible." He continued.  
"Thanks."  
Sark smiled at her a little.  
"I was worried about you. No one would tell me if you were okay. They kept saying, 'You're a mass murderer, you don't deserve to know.' "  
"You were worried?" Sydney began to cough.  
"Well, yes. It was my fault you were caught in the first place."  
"Why did you come to the CIA?"  
Sark blinked, breaking their eye contact, dropping his hand to the iron caging. Sydney did the same.  
"I couldn't just leave you behind."  
"Vaughn could have brought me in."  
Sark sighed. "I know. I just couldn't."  
"Sark."  
"Don't tell me it was stupid." He slapped the glass. "This is exactly why I don't form emotional attachments. They endager yourself and everyone around you."  
"You formed an emotional attachment to me?"  
"No."  
Sydney was smiling openly.  
"Stop. I'm just saying that when you start to trust people other than yourself, things always go wrong."  
"You'd rather go through your life without anyone to listen to you, trust in you, love you?"  
Sark turned to her. "You love me?"  
"What? No. It's just a hypothetical question."  
Sark motioned to the small cell that lay around him.  
"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm in this tiny cage. I'll probably be in here forever."  
Sydney felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't know why, so she bit them back. Sark studied her for a moment before walking to the metal slab again.  
He called back to her, "You're probably glad. I'll be out of your way."  
"You'll get out. I'll make sure you do."  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your problem anymore. Forget about me."  
"Sydney! Time's up!" Vaughn called out, walking back into view.  
"I want you to heal, Sydney. Take SD-6 down. Get your life back. Heaven knows, we both deserve a life."  
Sydney tried to smile for him.  
"Whatever, Andrew."  
Vaughn nodded to Sark and rolled Sydney away from him. Sark watched her go, then his eyes flicked to the camera spying on him. He took his time, carefully opening his fist. A small scapel lay in his hand, flat enough to fit into the screws that held the wall up. He took his place in the center of the slab, and began to unscrew the wall with much care to make it look like he wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Thank you for taking me to him." Sydney said as she rested into the pillows.  
"I don't know why you wanted to see him."  
"He saved us both, Vaughn."  
She patted the side of her bed.  
"That's okay, Syd."  
"Vaughn, we're about to have one of those sit down conversations."  
He nodded reluctantly and took his spot at the edge of her matress. They stared at each other for a brief moment, connected through lies and betrayals as usual.   
"Are you aware of who Geiger is?"  
Vaughn shrugged. "It's true?"  
"Yes. He is your dad."  
"How long have you known?"  
"A few days."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I know how much suffering is induced when you find out the person you idolized your entire life is very much alive and evil."  
"You wanted to coddle me. Isn't that what you hate so much? You yell at me and your father for doing the exact same thing."  
Sydney gave him this pitiful look.  
"I know. But I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure and then I was captured."  
"But you shared your theories with Mr. Sark?"  
"He was the one who started to investigate Geiger. He just let me get involved."  
"Let you?"  
"We joined forces. You know he is the best. And I needed to know."  
"So you trusted an enemy of the United States."  
"He's not as awful as we all like to think."  
Vaughn shook his head, standing up quickly.  
"I can't believe you're taking up for him."  
"He did a lot for me."  
"He's also done a lot to you."  
"It doesn't matter. We have to let Sark out. He's the only one who can take Geiger down."  
"He's in U.S. custody."  
"Vaughn..." She reached to him.  
"No, Sydney." He pulled out of her grasp and left the room. 


	10. Escape

Rising  
Chapter Ten  
Escape  
  
Sark stretched in the sunlight. God bless that beautiful woman. Now it was time to go after Geiger. He was about to come out of the Credit Dauphine building. Then, he'd hit hard and fast and shoot him in the skull. Sark leaned against the hood of Geiger's car, hidden by the other vehicles around him.  
"Hello." Sark said, pleasantly, drawing each syllable out.  
Geiger looked up, startled. He was shocked to see Mr. Sark come out so blatantly in public. But that was what he wanted.   
"Mr. Sark. Have you come to release the information I desire?"  
"You thought you could use Sydney against me. You can't and you never will again."  
Sark raised his gun, the silencer already in place.  
"No, no, Mr. Sark. You're being very naughty. Don't make me sic my guards on you."  
Sark nodded to the men that surrounded Geiger.  
Then he pulled the trigger, three shots fired, three guards down. Geiger stood in shock. The guards hadn't even had a chance to pull their own guns.   
"I was an excellent shot. Irina refined my skills. And now it's your turn."  
"No. Please."  
"You have no right to beg for your life. You should have died 27 years ago!"  
With that, Sark pulled the trigger again, and stepped away from the brain matter that splattered. He turned and headed to Sydney's house, knowing she would be home soon. He was already planning the speech he might have to present to the Alliance.  
  
Weiss, Jack, Vaughn and Kendall entered the room, not 30 minutes after the confrontation between Vaughn and Sydney.  
"Where is he?" Kendall asked angrily.  
"Where's who?" Sydney countered, feigning innocence.  
"Mr. Sark."  
"I assume he's still in that tiny cell you locked him into."  
"You know very well that he is gone."  
"I do not know that."  
"How did he get out?"  
Sydney closed her eyes, supressing the smile she wanted to show everyone.  
"I have no idea."  
Of course it was a lie, but spies are trained in the art of being untruthful.  
"If we find out you helped him..."  
"You'll do what? Arrest me? Pull one of the two doubles you have inside the Alliance? You wouldn't and we all know it."  
Kendall stared at Sydney, glaring a fiery anger. Sydney smiled innocently at him and ignored the others in the room with her. Weiss burst into laughter, the only one finding what she had just done amusing. 


	11. Together Again

Rising  
Chapter Eleven  
Together Again  
  
Will rolled her inside the house. She still couldn't walk due to Geiger lovely shots to her legs. But she was improving.  
"Andrew!"  
He was sitting on her couch. He quickly stood and picked her up, taking her to the couch.  
"Thanks for the scapel."  
"No problem. I couldn't find a screw driver, but I figured it would work."  
"It did. Do you feel any better?"  
She made a grunting noise as her answer.  
"Geiger?"  
"Not an issue anymore."  
"What did you do?"  
"Let's just say William Vaughn is officially dead."  
"What about the Alliance? They'll know that I helped you in the murder of a member, which won't go over well for us."  
"I've got a great story for us to corroborate."  
"Just let me know."  
"I've got a flair for details. No one will be the wiser to the truth."  
"That's good. We can't leave any loop holes."  
"There won't be."  
"I'm so tired." Sydney said in the midst of a yawn.  
Sark's hand slipped to her hair, putting her head on a couch cushion. He began to play with her hair, subconsiously.  
"I need to stay here until we clear my name with the Alliance. I think it would be better if we stuck together."  
"Mhm."  
"Is that okay?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Night, Sydney."  
"Mmmm..."  
She was fast asleep. Sark looked around for witness, but found Mr. Tippin long gone, then pressed his lips to the crown of her head. He moved to the chair opposite her and flipped on the television. He needed to let his brain have some mindless entertainment.  
  
Jack walked in hurriedly to the CIA headquarters.  
"Geiger was found tonight, bullet to the head, along with three security officers. It was from Sark's gun."  
Vaughn took a step away from Jack.  
"He's dead again." Vaughn was trying to digest all the information he had been given the last 24 hours.  
"Mr. Vaughn, your father died 27 years ago. His body might have still been here, but he was long gone. That man was not your father. Just like Irina is not my wife."  
Vaughn was taken back by Jack's words of comfort.  
"Thanks, Jack."  
"I've been betrayed before as well."  
Jack turned to go into Kendall's office to relay the new developments, unaware that his daughter and their enemy were on their way to London for an Alliance meeting. 


	12. Covering Tracks and Admissions

Rising  
Chapter Twelve  
Covering Tracks and Admissions  
  
"Mr. Sark, why did you bring Agent Bristow with you?" Alain Christophe asked, immediately after setting his eyes on the young agent.  
"Sydney was tortured by Mr. Geiger and found out the truth about SD-6. Mr. Geiger told her, taunting her about her very life. She wants to swear her allegience to the Alliance."  
"Why should we not kill her?"  
"Because Sydney Bristow is an asset. She is one of the best agents around. She even nearly defeated me several times, which is saying a lot. Now we both pledge ourselves to the Alliance."  
"Good. Now tell me about the incident concerning Mr. Geiger and we'll see if we're inclined to believe you."  
"He was convinced that I knew where Irina Derevko was. So he tortured Sydney and myself. I, obviously, faired much better than Agent Bristow. Despite our factual accounts that we did not know where she was, he would not believe us. He admitted to being a double agent, wishing to continue Ms. Derevko's idea to bring down the Alliance. He was a severe threat. As soon as I escaped, I immediately disposed of the threat."  
"All who believe Mr. Sark's actions was justified?"  
11 hands raised.  
"Unanimous. Mr. Sark, we hereby find you to only be acting in the best interest of the Alliance. And Miss Bristow, we welcome you to the Alliance. You understand..."  
"That secrecy is needed. I do. I promise to work with the Alliance."  
"Meeting dismissed."  
Sark smiled briefly at a crutch-dependent Sydney. They got into the taxi waiting for them.  
  
As soon as they got far away from the Alliance building, Sydney spoke.  
"I promised my allegience to the Alliance."  
"Which was crap."  
Sydney laughed a little.  
"Well, yeah. But I really promise my allegience to you."  
Sark's heart throbbed.   
"What do you mean? You want to join my organization?"  
Sydney shook her head, taking a deep breath.  
"First of all, I thought that organization had dissolved."  
Sark winked at her.  
"Secondly, that's not what I'm saying."  
"What are you saying, Sydney?"  
"You really want to make this hard on me, don't you?"  
"It is fun."  
"I'm saying that I love you. I fell in love with you, sometime ago. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I just always wanted to be with you. You invaded my thoughts, took over my dreams. I couldn't get away from you."  
Sark nodded, understandingly.  
"I've never really been affiliated with anyone. I was always a free agent. Everyone thinks I was part of The Man's organization, but I wasn't. I just worked with Irina. You're the only person in my entire life that I've felt any kind of bond to."  
Sydney's eyes softened considerably.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, too. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never been in love."  
"I think it would be a good time for the big, dramatic kiss."  
Sark smiled at her joke and pulled her into his arms. Slowly, tenderly, he took her mouth to his and kissed her gently. He smiled when Sydney nipped his lip and they pulled apart.  
"Together, I believe we could conquer the world."  
"World domination, now?"  
"I meant it figuritively, but if you want."  
Sydney laughed, watching him with steady eyes, unbelieving that this was the same Sark that had tried to kill her months before. Their hands intertwined and they fell silent, just taking in what the other had said. 


End file.
